Portable hose reel carts have become quite popular and are commonly recognized household items for lawn and garden care. Such carts permit conveniently storing and handling lengths of flexible hose. Typically, hose reel carts are constructed from molded plastic components and include a central spool that rotates to pick-up and pay-out the flexible hose.
While the construction of such hose carts is quite varied, in a typical application, the spool is supported on either side by a frame that permits rotation of the spool. Many carts include a pair of wheels so that the cart can be tilted for readily transported from one location to another. Typically, the cart includes a handle that extends upward, above the spool, generally above the wheels, to facilitate moving the cart.
Hose reel carts can be constructed of many materials. However, it has been found that molded plastic or polymeric materials best meet requirements for light-weight, durability, strength and corrosion resistance. Carts made of such materials must also be designed taking into consideration the abuse that such a cart may be subjected to over its lifetime. For example, those living in northern climates recognize that carts may often be stored outdoors for the winter months. To this end, carts must be constructed of materials that withstand cold temperatures without becoming brittle or warping, and without metal parts corroding. Likewise, those living in southern climates recognize the need for the cart to be able to withstand higher temperatures and exposure to direct sunlight, also without becoming brittle or warping.
An additional factor that must be taken into consideration in the design of such hose reel carts, is the ability to store the cart with hoses stored on the spool. That is, space and storage requirements are a concern for most, if not all, homeowners. To this end, cart designs include provisions for rotating or folding-away the cart handle so as to reduce the storage space necessary to store the hose-laden cart. In known designs, however, the handle lock/release mechanism, which is subjected to constant use and wear, is typically exposed and can become clogged with dirt or other debris or can break due to use.
In order to assure proper functioning of the cart when the handle is extended into the transport or in-use position, the mechanism by which the handle is released and locked into the use position must be configured to prevent debris and foreign objects from becoming lodged therein. Moreover, such locking mechanisms must be configured for ready access by the user, and for maximum isolation from the environment.
As discussed above, typically such carts also include wheels for moving the cart from one location to another. In a typical arrangement, the wheels are connected to one another by a steel axle that extends through the side frames. Because of the environments to which a hose reel cart may be subjected; e.g., varying temperatures, wet and/or dirt laden areas, and the stresses to which they are subjected in use, common steel axles have been observed to corrode, bend or break and thus fail.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hose reel cart that provides ready portability for use of the hoses stored thereon. Desirably, such a cart includes a fold-away handle that includes a locking/release mechanism that is readily accessible by a user, and is isolated from the environments to which the cart may be subjected. Such a cart includes wheels that are mounted thereto, independent of one another, without the use of a steel, or like corrosion susceptible axle.